


Tell Me

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [106]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drugged Sex, M/M, Not Cheating, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Suicide Attempt, therapy. Lots of therapy.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: I accidentally deleted the prompt so I’m sorry if it isn’t perfect but the gist was: Peter is raped and doesn’t remember. A video of it comes out and Tony is angry. After they break up the truth comes out. Happy ending.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [106]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372033
Comments: 29
Kudos: 268
Collections: Finished faves





	1. Chapter 1

_Uh, uh, uh, yeah, fuck yeah, god that feels so good~_

Tony takes a long sip of his scotch, letting it burn in his mouth and throat. It doesn’t hurt as bad as watching the video.

_Fuck yeah, come on daddy, fuck me harder, yeah, just like that!_

Tony places the glass down, listening to it clink against the table.

“Tony? What are you listening to? I thought you said you wouldn’t record us if I didn’t-“ Peter freezes in the doorway, eyes wide and face pale with fear. “I-“

_Duck yeah daddy, harder, harder, I’m gonna cum! Gonna cum for you daddy, please-_

“Tony- I-”

_Oh god! Yes, oh my **god**! _

Tony stands, and he knows Peter thinks he looks like hell in the way he winces. “Yes? What is it?”

_Come on whore, say it for the camera. Come on._

“Tony...”

_My name is Peter Parker, and ‘m a whore who’ll do anything for good dick. Even cheat on Tony Stark._

“Cut it, Friday,” the older man whispers. It’s silent for a long time, and Tony wipes the tears from his face. “What, Peter? What’s your excuse? I was neglecting you? I didn’t make you feel good enough? Or is it simply because I don’t let you call me daddy in bed? Come on, give it to me.”

Peter’s lower lip trembles, and he shakes his head. “Tony... no I- That can’t be me, I don’t remember-“

Tony scoffs, grabbing his tumblr and downing the rest of it in one go. “You don’t _remember_. Not surprising, I mean, look at how drunk you were. When was this?”

Peter shakes his head, his own tears falling. “Tony, I would never do this to you! That isn’t me, it isn’t-“

“Who is it then, Peter? An evil twin you never knew about? An alien clone? A robot meant to mimic you when you’re drunk?” Tony shakes his head, slamming the glass on the table loudly. “When did you even get drunk, huh? You don’t drink, you never drink, except for... oh my god...”

“No, Tony-“

“You-“

“I didn’t! I swear!”

“You fucked _daddy_ on our fucking anniversary.” It’s a statement, not a question. “Oh my _god_ , Peter!” You came home so drunk off your ass I couldn’t even take you to dinner, you were-“

“No! No Tony, that isn’t- it can’t-“

“Then **tell** me!” He screams, arms waving wildly. He keeps yelling as he continues, “Tell me what the fuck happened?! Tell me how you didn’t fuck this man, tell me how you didn’t cheat, tell me how you aren’t in that video, _**tell me!**_ ”

Peter sobs, covering his mouth. “I can’t-I d-don’t know! All I-“

Tony cuts him off. “Just get out. Just go, _please_ , just leave.” He turns his back on Peter.

Peter’s breath hitches, and he walks closer. “Tony, no, wait-“

“I said-“

“I swear, I’ll figure it out, it isn’t-“

“-to leave.”

“-me, I didn’t do that! I-“

Tony turns on Peter, throwing Peter’s hand off his shoulder. “You’re nothing, Peter,” he says, voice way too calm and quiet for the screaming match they just had. “You’re nothing. You’re just a _stupid_ little whore from the worst part of Queens, you are **nothing** , Peter! No one will miss you. No one. You think you’ll have any friends after this? After they see what you’ve done?” He backs Peter up into a wall. “You think you’ll have any respect now? You think anyone who knows anything about any current events won’t avoid you like the fucking plague? No. You’re nothing, Peter, and what little you do have now I will do my absolute damndest to make sure you never see again.”

Peter’s lower lip trembles, and he flies out the window. Tony screams at first, ready to dive after him—he’ll scream at himself for doing that later—but he sees Peter use his webs to grab onto a building. He’s okay.

Tony goes back inside.

~

“You can’t just do this Tony. You don’t crontrol-“

“I can do whatever the fuck I damn well please and you fucking know it, Rogers. I find this entire thing now that Shield is gone, have for years. If I saw he isn’t an Avenger then he isn’t one.” Tony takes another gulp from his glass.

“Tony. Why do you want to... look, bad things happen. Being cheated on sucks, I get that, but the kid-“

“No!” Tony screams. “No, you _don’t_ get it! He is the only person I have ever dated, the only person I have ever given two shits about, the only person I trusted enough to love me! I _trusted_ him and-“ Tony breaks off with a sob, shaking violently. He knows everyone is staring at him now but he can’t even bring himself to care. “I trusted him. Why would he do this to me? Why would he... why...”

“Tony...” Natasha whispers.

Tony shakes his head, looking up. He clenches his jaw. “I’m not having someone I can’t trust be responsible for if we live or die, okay? End of story.”

~

It’s been 5 months. Tony has spent most of it drunk, but he’s sober right now.

Because he’s watching a news report and-

“...officially pleading guilty for the rape of five persons, including the infamous Peter Parker, who’s experience he videotaped and put on the internet. Jameson is facing up to 10 years in prison, although it may be-“

“Friday,” Tony whispers. But he knows she’ll hear. “Get me the confession.”

It takes her a moment, and then she has to skip through a bit, but then-

“Oh, and of course, Peter Parker. Jesus he was impossible, I chewed out my dealer big time on him. I gave him 6 times the normal dose and he was still awake, although he was really loopy.”

“And what did you do, to Mr. Parker?”

“I’m pretty sure the video-“

“If you want a lesser sentence you’ll comply.”

The man sighs, and leans back. “I drove him back to my place. He kept trying to push me off of him, but he was too out of it to put up a real fight. He kept whining about his stupid boyfriend, about some anniversary or something. I didn’t know what he was talking about. Who gets drunk at a bar on their anniversary? Must have been having troubles, I guess. Anyway, after a small fight I got him out of his clothes, and I started to fuck-“

“Mr.-“

“Rape him, and then he started crying about how good it felt. ‘Oh my god, daddy, yes! Feels so good!’ So of course, I had to start videoing. Great blackmail material.”

Tony puts his head in his hands. He wishes he was more drunk than he is.

“Anyway, then I jizzed on him; easier to get rid of evidence. Don’t want him going to the police, after all. Not that it did my any fucking-“

“Mr. Jameson.”

The man sighs. “Fine. So then he started crying, begging for his boyfriend to save him. And then I got an idea- why blackmail some stupid slut when I can blackmail Tony Stark? So I beat him up a little told him I would kill his boyfriend if he didn’t do what I said, trained him on his lines. Then he said “I’m a whore that will do anything for a good dick, even cheat on Tony Stark.” Or something like that, can’t remember. Then I edited the video and sent it to Stark, demanding a million or two or I would post the video. I guess they really were having troubles, because he uploaded it himself.”

Tony throws his bottle at the screen, listening to both of them break. He screams, pulling at his hair and kicking furniture, destroying everything he sees.

After he’s cried himself out, he’s breathing heavily and he’s shaking. “Friday. Find him.”

~

Tony steps out of the suit, eyes wide and lower lip trembling. “Did... did you hear?”

Peter looks up; he’s huddled into himself. Why is he homeless? May should have... why is he here?

Peter sniffles, nodding slowly. “I told you. I told you I would never.”

Tony feels his heart break for what might be the millionth time since that fucking day. “Peter... oh my god, Peter.”

Peter flings himself into Tony’s arms, sobbing violently. “Take me home. _Please_.”


	2. I’m sorry I didn’t listen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: self harm/attempted suicide, mentions of rape, couples therapy, rape recovery, they work on making it work.

Peter curls into himself on the couch, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He has a mug of hot chocolate between his fingers, and he’s staring at a spot on the wall behind Tony.

Tony clears his throat, standing and walking over to Peter. “I’m sorry I didn’t listen. You told me you couldn’t remember, I should have... I should have been more patient. I should have given you time to... you said you would figure it out and I thought you meant figure out how to fix us and-“

“Why did you upload it?” Peter whispers, voice broken. “Why did you show the whole world?”

Tony falls to his knees in front of Peter, shaking his head. “He lied about that part, Peter. I didn’t upload it. I...” he sighs heavily. “I didn’t tell Friday to destroy it like I maybe should have, but I didn’t put it up. I didn’t want the whole world to know that I was... that I thought I was cheated on.”

Peter’s breath hitches. “You didn’t? You didn’t upload it?” He sounds so hopeful, it almost breaks Tony.

“No, Peter. I can show you the footage of that night, if that would help? It isn’t pretty but... it proves that I didn’t do it. Or order Friday to do it.”

Peter bites his lip, but nods. “I want to see it. I need to see it for myself.”

“Friday?”

“On it Boss,” she says, and the video is playing. It starts off with Tony walking in the room, checking his emails. Then he sees the video. He watches it. He watches it again. And again. And again.

And then Tony starts drinking. He puts it up on the screen, drinking more and more. Peter comes in. They fight. Peter jumps. Tony screams and tries to catch him. Tony goes back in and destroys the furniture.

Then he grabs another bottle and falls down into the mess he’s made, sobbing disgustingly into the bottle.

Then Tony picks up a shard of glass from the broken table, looking at it.

“Pause,” Peter is staring at the screen in horror. “Show me,” he whispers to Tony.

Tony hesitates, but he pulls his shirt sleeves up, revealing the jagged and ugly lines up his arms. He laughs brokenly, looking away awkwardly. “I mean, I failed miserably at everything else that day, why not add failed suicide attempt to the list?”

Peter looks at Tony, eyes filling with tears. “Why—just because you thought I cheated on you? I’m not- I’m not worth-“

Tony cuts him off, grabbing Peter’s hand. “You’re worth everything. To me. You were then and you are now my entire world, my everything. The one person I trust completely, the only person I will ever truly love. And when I thought you were gone, I... I thought everything was gone. I didn’t see a point in living in a world where I’m not needed and...”

Peter feels his breath leave him. “This doesn’t make any sense! You said all those horrible things to me-“

“Yeah, I did,” Tony looks like he might want to kill himself again. “And it was wrong. I didn’t mean anything I said then, I was just saying anything I could think of that would make you hurt as much as I was hurting. Which was shitty and wrong and-and I would still encourage you to hate me for it. But I didn’t mean any of those words, and I can’t _stand_ you believing them either.”

Peter’s lower lip wobbles. “You tried to kick me out of the Avengers. Steve told me.”

Tony smiles sadly at him. “Another thing I would encourage you to hate me for. That was—I swore I would never-when we got together, I swore I would never use that power over you. It took Friday saying the Don’t Be A Horrible Human protocol about a hundred times, but I eventually gave up trying to take it from you. That reminds me; why were you homeless? Why weren’t you at May’s or your friend’s house? Or Steve’s for that matter, he seemed to take your side instantly.”

Peter winces again. “Reporters kept... stalking me. And May was getting scared of them so I... ran away. Kind of. I actually only did it today, I hadn’t thought that far in advance...”

Tony snorts because—of course he would rather be homeless than let May suffer even a little bit. “I’m so sorry, Peter. I... I don’t... I’m not asking for forgiveness because frankly I would accept it even if you did, because knowing what I know now, what I did was beyond unforgivable. But I-“

“You were hurting. A lot more than I was, Tony. I was confused and embarrassed, sure, because there was a sex tape of me I didn’t make. But you had to watch me say I cheated on you. Even if I know now it was staged-“

“Peter _don’t_. You were raped, and beaten and drugged-“

“Very drugged, Tony. I don’t remember any of it. Even now. Seriously, I can’t remember even a single second of that night after I showed up at the bar. That isn’t what hurt me, Tony. _You_ hurt me. Your words, your lack of faith in me, your unwillingness to listen to me, that’s what hurt me.”

Tony winces and looks away, nodding a bit. “Which is why I would encourage you to hate me-“

“Tony, I don’t hate you. I hate _him_. For what he did to you. He hurt you so bad you wanted to hurt _me_. He broke you. He broke who you are, and turned you into a monster.”

Tony winces at the harsh insults, but he deserves them. Not just because they’re true, but also as justice for what he said to Peter.

“I want a therapist. Two, actually. One to help me with... with the... with the moving on from watching myself get raped. And one for couple’s therapy. If... if you still want me.”

Tony looks broken when he says “I’ve never stopped wanting you. Even watching that video. Even when I thought... I mean it Peter, I love you, and nothing could ever change that. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t stop loving you.”

Peter sniffs, nodding once to himself. “Two therapists, then.”

~

Trust is hard to gain back, on both sides. And they aren’t perfect. Not by a long shot. But they’re working on it.


End file.
